lionheart: hero's rising
by Zacon
Summary: This is my revised form of my first story i know i still might need to work on it and before you say its a romance its not their will be alot of fighting and adventure later.


Chapter 1

" My fellow Brothers and Sisters of the northern temple" The high priestess lugged out, with a overly happy voice. I could tell she was hiding her annoyance with this same speech she gives about 3 times a week. And to be completely honest so was I, "we are here to give a prayer to our protector and lord Archos who gave us life. And the reason for why this temple even exists is to protect the good, innocent and vanquish the evil from the land!" she shouted. Like a drop of water hitting a puddle it caused a ripple affect as every knight, paladin and priest in the temple pounded their hand on their chest shouting, "for Archos!". I of course did it to, because I'm a temple knight, newly appointed by the high priestess. So I would rather not want to make a bad impression on my first day.

Oh yah, I haven't told you who I am sorry about that. My name is Samual Callahan; I'm a temple knight for the northern temple. It's been my home ever since I can remember. Supposedly, I was found in the woods as a baby crying lying in a smoldering crater. I mean come on a crater I think that part was a little over exaggerated. (How could a baby make a crater?) Anyways, I've been raised here by the priestess's tell I was old enough to wield a sword. And from that day on I was in the School of Archos, which was located in the temple. There about 200 other students my age, and others who ranged from 20 to 30 from 8 to 10.

It's not the best life at times, but I love it just the same. That is because I didn't know what id soon be getting into.

_Ding dong ding dong, _reverberated through the meeting. It signaled the meeting to over and for everyone to head to their posts. As the last of the bell chimes ended everyone filed out to their respective jobs for the day. I was on wall patrol, which was the standard for every newly appointed it was like a tradition. You are standing up on the high white limestone wall overlooking the beautiful Arganian forest. Whose leaves sparkled like a sea of emeralds. It stretched for miles under a clear deep blue sky. It was this way to make us feel better and less nervous on our first day.

I sighed to myself that I was still dreaming about this. When, my dream has finally become a reality to be a temple knight. Thinking this made my heart race and a smile widen across my face. I felt the happiest then any other time in my life. The warmth in your heart when you're happy is an amazing feeling.

"Yes!" I yelled throwing my fist into the taking off sprinting as fast as I could in my temple plate, attracting some glances from senior knights and townspeople. Who laughed under their breath and turned back to doing what ever they were doing as if the hadn't seen anything. Wind whipped through my hair as I raced on to the town wall.

20 minutes had gone by when Id finally arrived at the top after sprinting the entire way up two stories of stairs. I slumped against one of the protruding square stones, gasping for air letting my helmet slide off my head. It hit the ground with a loud metallic _ding! _Everything went silent in the world, but the sound of my own lungs trying to grab air. It was as beautiful as I imagined the sparkling emerald colored trees to the crystal clear river running along the out skirts of the town; it was a major trade and water source for the city so it was taken very well care of. Leaning down slowly taking in a last view of the beautiful world outside the town I've lived in so long. Then, picking up my silver helmet, I inspected the silver shiny surface for any damage on the mirror like surface. I could see my reflection; I had a huge grin across my face. My blue eyes in the reflection moved as I examined myself. My blonde hair was spiked just like usual; my skin was not perfect I had acne just like most teenagers did. It was very pale from the very little time I spend outside when I'm not studying or practicing my sword skills.

Every part of my face was like it always been, but today it was different it was bright with happiness. Warmth spread throughout my body at these thoughts, when I remembered the only thing that made me different from most teenagers. My left eye is orange amber with the weirdest bee in it I have ever seen. I didn't know if it was a real bee or just some design that was magically engraved on it when I was a baby. It was weird I didn't care I loved my eye it made me unique, even if the other kids didn't think so. I had been in so deep thought I didn't notice the big metal body next to me.

"Hello! Sam, come back down to earth." The metal figure chuckled as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"wh-what? " I stammered coming out of my trance, looking over at Commander Zac. Who just stood their arm's crossed trying not to crack up at my expression.

He placed his big hand on my shoulder, looked at me with brown eye's that looked so full of life and happiness. They didn't look old or tired for him being 40 years old, but the eyes of an 18 year old. "Hey isn't today your first day? I wouldn't spend your entire shift admiring myself in the helmet." He laughed grabbing my helmet from me and shoving it on my head, "you can do that later" he said slapping me on the helmet playfully, still laughing.

"Yes sir I will" I said making a funny face at him. A big smile spread across his tan wrinkly face, as the wind blew his salt and pepper hair. After shaking his head at me he raised his hand and waved me to go. As I turned and jogged along the wall, I smiled _thanks _I thought. He was the closest thing I had to a real father and he was awesome.

Darkness had already fallen when my shift had ended. It completely shrouded the city in a thick, blackness that seemed to be moving. When the Temple bell rang signaling its time to head back, slowly I walked back admiring everything. Like I was a newly born puppy opening its eyes for the first time. The city was busy even at night with bustling citizens everywhere smiling, laughing as they talked to their friends. Or the kids who chased their friends around with pointy sticks, pretending they were knights fighting monsters. But as I watched these kids play my heart hurt and one phrase crept into my mind, I had no friends. (Sure I had other knights now to talk to and hang with along with Zac but, I didn't have any friends my age.) My heart hurt thinking about this, but I carried on back to my home for dinner. Even though the pain was bad starving didn't help me any. When id finally made it back I quietly grabbed food, taking it to my usual spot farthest away from everyone in the corner. Even though we were all part of the same temple and been with each other for along time. (And I know what your thinking then why don't you sit with some other knights?). Because, they don't want me to, they'd rather be thrown into a cage with a bear then sit by me. They all think I'm a loser and ill never be a hero to anyone. Their right, who would want to openly claim a skinny, blonde 15 year old as their hero. When there are people like Captain Jacob tall, muscular veteran who has the highest amount of medals in the temple for his service. And what makes me despise him even more is that he's only 18 years old. The priestess claim him to be a prodigy, some even say he's the son of Archos himself. My hands turned white with rage and clenching muscles, I hate him with every fiber of my being.

The whole world seemed to go still and silent as the rage swelling inside me spiked. When, a big, metal glove hit me in the head really hard. Pain coursed throughout my head I grabbed and jumped up.

"What was that for?" I yelled in the silence at the smirking bane of my life Jacob. ( I don't just hate him for being a pompous jerk, theirs another reason. When he's around every cell in my body screams enemy!). His hand still extended halfway out in front of him, he put his hand to his face wiping away fake tears as he busted out laughing. Causing everyone else to join in, they laughed and pointed at me, my hands clenched over my ears trying to block the laughs.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at Jacob who had stopped laughing and was staring at me like I was a freak, some kind of little bug that happened to crawl into his home. He grinned at me happy with my further reaction. My eye's narrowed at him; I really wanted to punch him so hard. But I couldn't and he seeing I wasn't going to do anything continued his torture.

"Oh the loser is angry… I'm so afraid of u and your amber eye … YOU FREAK!" He screamed, the entire room exploded with laughter and jokes about me. My heart filled with lead. The rage wasn't their anymore, my entire body began to shake; tears began to stream down my face. I looked around the room at everyone girls were laughing and pointing the guys where pretending to cry. Everyone looked as if they were having the time of their life at my expense. Except one a girl she was sitting there with her hand's together pressed over her mouth. Then she looked down, avoiding my gaze. As I sat down burying my head in my hands, begging for the pain to go away. Swearing to prove them all wrong, I would become strong and become a hero.

"Pathetic…" Jacob said walking away to his table to rejoin his idiot friends who high fived him grinning. It seemed like Jacob was the key to the laughter cause when he sat down. Just like that the laughing was replaced by talking, everything went back to normal, like none of that happened. After what seemed like forever, Dinner had finally ended. And like a gust of wind everyone filed out as fast as they could, excited for the 2 hours of free time before curfew and the upcoming 3 holidays. ( even knights need a break right?). In a matter of seconds the room was empty, except for me who sat their alone, head on the table, staring off into the distance.

"Why does everyone treat me like that…." I croaked, standing up to leave when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Rage filled me thinking of who it probably was. I quickly turned around and grabbed whatever I could push and pushed whoever it was into the wall.

"Just leave me alo-"I froze when I saw it wasn't Jacob. It was a skinny, silver haired girl, the same one who I saw not laughing. She was about my height just a little shorter, she had braces. Her eyes were gray and about 2 inches from mine, she had this dazed look in her eyes, but the weird thing was she was looking down. Confused I looked down; I felt my face get hot when I realized how close I was to her. She was against the wall and I had my hands on the sides of her stomach.

"Sorry… I thought you were someone else" I said taking my hands from her waist, backing up a little bit so it wouldn't be so awkward to talk to her. (That close yah it would've been).

She looked down letting her hair fall over her face covering her eyes just like before; I followed her head to where she was looking. She was holding what looked like a small box. She must've noticed me looking at her hands, because her body jumped like someone poked her, causing the box to fly out of her hand. It quickly became a juggling act as she tried to catch the box. And every second I noticed her face getting redder, the box bounced toward the ground and she bent over really fast to try an catch it. Well I guess I didn't move back enough or it was just my luck that the box had bounced that close. WHAM!

Pain exploded throughout my body my lungs lost all the breath they had and I fell to my knees, holding a very embarrassing place.

"OH IM SO SORRY" she screamed her face becoming tomato red, " IM SO SORRY" she repeated leaning back on her feet burying her hands and the box in her lap.

"It's….. O…k…" I got out during gasps, "you didn't….. Mean to…" I said finally getting some air, "I'm the one that should be apologizing I didn't know that was you I'm sorry for pushing u against that wall… are you ok?" I asked her she lowered her head again allowing her eyes to be covered, shaking her head yes. She stared at her knees face still red and I could hear her breathing. It was fast but strained, like she was having trouble breathing.

I remember who she is now; now that I got a better look at her, her name is Sara. She sat behind me in all the class's we had together, and she was the only girl who didn't look preppy. She was like me shy, good hearted and really cute. "Sara you tapped my shoulder did you need something?" she jumped again like she was poked and thrust the box out to me. I took the box from her shaking hands, _ok now I'm getting worried_ I thought to my self, laying the box down on my leg.

"Hey your face is really red, are you feeling well?" I Questioned as I brought my hand up to her forehead to feel if she had a fever or something. Her eyes widened and it looked like she was going to pass out.

"Yah I'm fine" she said her voice very small I could barely understand her. She looked up at me with her gray eyes. And I felt my hand go to her chin and lift her head up to be looking at me. Her face got redder and my face got warm as well.

I stared at her for a second then realized my hand was still under her chin, quickly bringing it down I said something intelligent. (Or not.) "I'm sorry that I pushed you against the wall I just thought you were Jacob" I said rubbing the back of my head grinning at her like an idiot. Her eye's hardened and looked almost evil, then turned back to normal just as quickly. _That was weird… I better not ask her about it right now, she didn't look all that happy,_ I thought.

She smiled at me and waved her hand in front of her like she was swatting away mosquitos."Pfft…. It's ok it was nothing I'm a big girl..." she said as she puffed her chest out. A smile spread across my face, "Big girl?" I asked getting closer to her and putting my hand on her head.

"You're more like a little girl then big girl" I grinned at her. Her face got red, cheeks puffed out, arms folded across her chest.

I'm not a little girl Sam!" she pouted. I couldn't take it anymore I was now laughing like crazy, which made her look at me like I was crazy.

Still chuckling" Ok sure your not… little girl", now she was glaring at me face still red.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL SAM!" she screamed at me I felt myself flinch and shrink under that voice.

I stared at her still recovering from her scream which cut into me like a knife. At first her face was still red with anger, and a glare like daggers. Then suddenly her face changed and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes started sparkling, I knew what was coming she was starting to cry. (The only thing worse then fighting monsters or blood thirsty bandits is when you witness a girl crying... it's horrible…)

Her chest started moving up and down and I could hear her breaths quick and short. She opened her mouth like to say something but nothing came out except the sound of her trying to gasp for air. She tried again this time something came out;

"IM SO SORRY… I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCREAM AT YOU… I SO SORRY" She exclaimed as tears ran down her face. I was speechless she was crying for yelling at me she actually cared about me…

I don't know why I did this, for some reason my body just reacted… I kissed her. The push from our lips meeting laid her head against the wall, her breathing stopped her eye lids were wide with shock. This all happened so fast and was it my imagination or were her eye lids slowly closing and her arms wrapping around my neck. Right now my body was acting on its own my arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer. Our lips started moving with each other, her lips were soft and warm and tasted like coconut. My brain felt like it was melting, I could've stayed like that forever but sadly my lungs couldn't hold their breath that long and I grudgingly broke the kiss sucking in air. Her eye's stayed closed for a second then flew open and her face got glowed red, I could feel the heat coming from it. Then she scared the crap out of me, her eyes rolled into the back of head and she fell onto my shoulder, her body just gave out and fell against me.

_OH shit! She passed out! I got to get her to her house so she can rest, _I cursed mentally I took one arm and wrapped it around the back side of her knees lifting her up. Quickly I was out of the dining pavilion jogging, (as good as I could carry her) toward her house which was small big enough for 4 people. It was 2 stories's tall made of gray brick with oak support beams and door it looked pretty nice on the outside. After about 3 minutes of jogging and getting weird looks from the guys around town who winked at me and the girls who giggled but I didn't care I could see her house and I was going to make it.

Jumped up on the porch and knocked on the door. I waited noting at first then I could hear foot steps and the bolts sliding back on the door. It was opened by a girl that looked about 19 and with silver hair like Sara, the only difference between the two was she was taller and with blue eye's.

A smile spread across her face "hey Sam what are you do-"her voiced disappeared when she saw who I was carrying. Laughing she gestured for me to come in and lay her on the coach. I felt like a caveman discovering fire because I felt my eyes widen and scan the room, the walls were grey with a multi color flower design. There was a big fireplace in the center of the far wall with the coach Sara was laying on and some very colorful chairs. Warmth filled the room from the fireplace and the smell of cookies, my heart felt warm and I felt at home... I can't explain this feeling. I must have been staring off into space or something because I felt a pinch on my left arm.

"OWWW" I groaned grabbing my arm were the girl had just pinched my arm, "why did you pinch me?" She did her fingers together like a claw and said because you were staring off into space and ignoring me when I was trying to introduce myself." She exclaimed turning on her heals and walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that "I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, "I was in deep thought; oh your house is really nice." Grin spread across her face "I know I have to do a lot of work to keep it clean and with Jennifer always trashing the place I get a lot of workout" as she said this part. Her grin twisted into a mischievous scowl "ill get her back and maybe you can help me oh I'm being rude my name is Samantha I am Sara's older sister and legal guardian". Her fingers made air quotes when she said "legal guardian"

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Sam, I've been in Sara's class for about as long as I've been going to the school." I said introducing me which she took with a smile then rolled her eyes;

"I know who you are Sara talks about you a lot" grinning and chuckling, "oh and I think she wanted to give this to you "the box that Sara had was thrown across the room I caught it, opened it. My face started to burn.


End file.
